The Riveras Insert 7 - Oh, Brother!
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: August 2004: Kevin has an emotional afternoon before finally meeting his new brother.


Kylie finished loading her dishwasher and pressed the button to start it, then she looked over to the kitchen table to see Kevin in the closing stages of fastening a diaper around Conchita's waist.

'There you go, Chita,' said Kevin, 'that should keep you comfortable for a while.'

'You know, Kev, you do that really well,' Kylie remarked.

'Are you sure it's not too wonky?' Kevin asked uncertainly.

'It's perfect,' Kylie assured him. 'In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret – you're somewhat better at it than Eduardo is.'

'Oh, I'm sure that's not true,' said Kevin.

'It _is_,' said Kylie. 'You handle the powder with precision skill and you line up the sticky tabs perfectly.'

'Thanks, Ky,' Kevin said with a smile. 'Is it okay if I hold her for a while?'

'Of course,' said Kylie, beaming at him. 'Take her for a walk around the backyard if you want – she seems to find that quite stimulating.'

Kevin raised Conchita into his arms, placing a hand gently but carefully to support the back of her head as he did so.

'I knew you'd be a natural with kids, Kev,' said Kylie. 'You'll make a great dad someday.'

'I'll let _you_ in on a secret, Ky – I'd _love_ to be a dad someday!' said Kevin. 'I've actually read a lot about it – how it could happen for me and Oscar, I mean.'

'You have, huh?' said Kylie. 'Have you broached the subject with him?'

'Good God, no!' said Kevin. 'I don't want to freak him out.'

'Do you think it would?'

'I think it might – I mean, I'd totally understand if it _did_! I'm thinking really long term here, of course. Right now, I'm just going to concentrate on being the best big brother I can be.'

'You'll be the best big brother in the _world_, Kev,' said Kylie. 'Beth's due any day now, right?'

'Saturday's the actual due date,' said Kevin. 'I'm super excited, Ky... and a little scared as well. I mean, I'm sure everything's gonna be okay, but...'

'Of course,' said Kylie, reaching out to squeeze his arm. 'It's natural to worry. I was a nervous wreck when Chita was due – I had to hang all the new window blinds to take my mind off it.'

'I repainted the small bedroom this week,' said Kevin. 'I guess that helped me a little.'

'Not just _you_, I'm sure,' said Kylie. 'Wow, Kev – you're the most useful person in the entire world, as well as the nicest! Did you assemble the crib too?'

'No,' said Kevin, 'Dad did that a couple of weeks ago. But I _did_ unpack the mattress and put on the bedclothes. I'll take Chita for her walk now, shall I?'

Kylie smiled and nodded; Kevin stepped through the back door with his handheld passenger.

* * *

The following afternoon, Kevin and Oscar were walking along a city street together. Kevin was dressed in his busboy getup.

'I got some decent tips today,' said Kevin. 'The Mexico fund is looking pretty healthy.'

'I have two more paid gigs lined up for Mood Slime this month,' said Oscar.

'Excellent,' said Kevin.

'Do you like being a busboy?' Oscar asked.

'I like it okay,' said Kevin, 'although I have a new shift manager named Juan-Carlos and I'm really not sure I like _him_.'

'I'm sorry to hear that,' said Oscar. 'Do you want to go see _Alien Vs Predator_ this weekend?'

'Sure, I'd love to,' said Kevin. 'We might have to go one day next week, actually, depending on when the baby comes along.'

'Oh yeah, of course,' said Oscar. 'This kid is gonna be so lucky to have _you_ for a big brother, dude.'

'Everyone keeps saying that kind of thing to me,' said Kevin.

'Oh, and I wonder why!' said Oscar, laughing. 'Do you think maybe it's because you're the kindest, most caring person in the entire world? No, that can't _possibly_ be the reason!'

Kevin smiled and gave Oscar a shove. They reached the Rivera house a few moments later, and Kevin led the way inside.

'Oh,' he said, stopping in his tracks, 'the house feels deserted. Don't you think it feels deserted? I think it feels deserted.'

'I'd forgotten about your uncanny ability to sense house occupancy,' said Oscar, closing the front door behind him. 'Your parents are both supposed to be home, right?'

'Yeah, that's right,' said Kevin. 'Mom! Dad! Are you guys here?'

Kevin poked his head into the living room and the dining room in turn, while Oscar went to examine the kitchen.

'Oh, dude!' Oscar called. 'There's a note on the counter in here!'

Kevin came running into the kitchen and clutched at the breakfast bar for support.

'Christ,' he exhaled. 'What does it say?'

'You want me to read it to you?' said Oscar.

'Yes please,' said Kevin.

'_Kevin_,' Oscar read out, '_your mom went into labour so I'm driving her to the hospital. I'll try to call when you're due back from work; if you're not home yet, I'll leave a message. Dad_.'

'Oh my God,' said Kevin, 'I can't handle this!'

'Of course you can,' Oscar said soothingly. 'I'm sure everything will be absolutely fine.'

'He'll leave a message if I'm not home from work...' Kevin mused, then his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. 'Christ, I haven't checked the machine!'

Kevin ran back into the hallway at top speed; Oscar followed him at a more measured pace.

'He hasn't called yet,' Kevin reported from his position beside the telephone table.

'I guess we're playing the waiting game, then,' said Oscar.

'Unless I just go down to the hospital right now and find out for myself what's going on,' said Kevin. 'It's only a few stops on the subway.'

'Well, I guess you _could_ do that,' said Oscar, 'but if I were you, I'd stay here and wait for your dad to call, at least for a little while. It's not like there's anything you can actually _do_ at the hospital, and he might even have some good news for you.'

Kevin nodded, then he reached out to clasp Oscar's left shoulder. Oscar smiled and put his hand on top of Kevin's.

'How long do you think I should wait?' Kevin asked.

Oscar opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything, the phone rang. Kevin and Oscar both screamed, and jumped visibly.

'Jesus!' Kevin exclaimed.

'I'll just bet that's him,' said Oscar.

Kevin nodded, lifted the receiver to his ear and said, 'Hello? Dad? What's going on? … You did? ... She has? … He _is_? … Oh my God.'

As Kevin's expression melted into an enormous smile, Oscar tactfully withdrew to the living room.

* * *

Kevin entered the living room looking rather stunned. Without saying a word, he came to sit next to Oscar on the couch.

'Everything okay?' Oscar asked expectantly.

'I... I have a brother,' said Kevin. 'And I _am_ a brother. Jesus...'

Oscar smiled, wrapped his arms around Kevin and said, 'That's wonderful.'

'Yeah,' said Kevin, returning the hug. 'Yeah, it is. The whole thing only took about four hours, which is pretty fast. Christ, this is surreal.'

'Did your dad say anything else?'

'Um... he's driving back here now to pick up my mom's overnight bag, so he'll take me to the hospital along with it.'

'I'm sure _you're_ the main thing he's coming back for,' said Oscar, 'not the overnight bag.'

'Man, I can't believe he forgot to bring it,' said Kevin. 'That thing's been packed and ready for weeks!'

'I guess he couldn't remember the bag _and_ realise he'd better leave a note for you,' said Oscar. 'I think that's understandable, given the circumstances.'

'Yeah, I guess so,' said Kevin. 'I need to send an email now.'

Kevin still looked more than a little dazed as he crossed the room and booted up the computer; Oscar smiled as he watched him.

'Who're you gonna email?' Oscar asked.

'I'll send a group message to Jandro, Lucy, Michael and Ella, to tell them the news,' said Kevin. 'And to say that I want them all to come and meet my baby brother sometime real soon. My baby brother, God...'

Kevin tapped out his email and sent it, then Oscar came up behind him and kissed him on the top of the head.

'What if I can't do this?' said Kevin, still staring at the computer screen. 'What if I turn out to be an absolutely terrible big brother?'

'Don't talk such ridiculous nonsense, dude!' Oscar said firmly. 'You'll be the best big brother in the world and that's all there is to it!'

'Do you remember how you felt when Jessica was born?' Kevin asked.

'Um... yeah,' said Oscar. 'I was only just five, but I remember it pretty well. She looked like a skinned rabbit, just to begin with.'

Kevin burst out laughing; Oscar smiled.

'But as for how I _felt_,' he continued, 'I remember realising that things would never be the same again, and then coming to the conclusion that that wasn't a _bad_ thing, even though it was gonna be _different_... and I haven't ever changed my mind about that.'

Kevin wiped his streaming eyes, then he smiled and said, 'I knew you liked Jessica really.'

'Yeah, well don't let on about it,' Oscar said with a grin. 'I guess I must've felt something when I heard about my other half-siblings as well, but I can't really remember what I _did_ feel because... well, it's not quite the same thing, you know?'

'Yeah, of course,' said Kevin. 'We talked about that the very first day we met.'

'Yeah, I remember,' said Oscar, smiling. 'I guess that's the one drawback with my not going to England anymore – I'm never likely to have much of a relationship with Hayden, Lars and Emilia.'

'Are you upset about that?'

'No, not _upset_ as such. My life is here and that's where I want it. I don't miss Andre and I don't feel like I need him in my life... or _want_ him, more to the point. I always liked Kate – that's my stepmom, obviously – and my little half-siblings, but I never really felt like they were my _family_, exactly. You don't think it's wrong of me not to want to visit them, do you?'

'I'm the one who told you to follow your heart and do what feels right for you, and I totally stand by that advice,' said Kevin. 'But just out of interest, do you think Andre misses _you_?'

'I think maybe he does, just a little,' said Oscar. 'He actually _asked_ me to send him photos of myself when he last emailed – kinda ironic after he didn't take any notice when I sent him those photos of me and my guitar because _I_ wanted him to see them.'

'That just goes to prove, some people only appreciate what they have when they don't have it anymore,' said Kevin. 'Will you send him any pictures?'

'I don't know,' said Oscar. 'I might look out a couple of recent photos for him... just if I've got time, if I'm not too busy.'

'I expect he'd appreciate it this time.'

'Yeah, I sure hope so!'

'Of course if he _really_ wants to see you, he could come out to New York himself.'

'Hey, yeah! Why should _I_ always be the one who has to make the effort? He could bring the whole family out here for a vacation – I bet they'd enjoy that.'

'Are you gonna suggest the idea to him?' Kevin asked.

'I might well,' said Oscar

'I think I'll go upstairs and find Mom's overnight bag,' said Kevin. 'Dad probably doesn't know where it is, but I think _I_ do. I'd better change my clothes as well, come to think of it.'

'Good plan,' said Oscar. 'I'll go with you.'

* * *

Carl burst noisily through the front door, stuck his head into the living room, dining room and kitchen in turn, and then frowned.

'Kevin?' he called. 'Kevin, are you here?'

No reply was immediately forthcoming, so Carl went upstairs. He reached the landing at the same moment that Kevin emerged from his bedroom, slightly out of breath and noticeably flushed.

'Hi, Dad,' said Kevin. 'I put Mom's overnight bag at the top of the stairs there.'

'I noticed,' said Carl. 'Thanks for that, son – I've been racking my brains ever since I left the hospital, trying to remember where it was.'

Kevin smiled and said, 'Beside the shoe rack at the bottom of her closet.'

'I knew it was either there or under the bed,' said Carl. 'I'll just get freshened up and change my shirt, then we'll get going, okay?'

'Sure, Dad,' said Kevin. 'Mom's definitely all right, isn't she?'

'Yes, son. There were no complications and the delivery went... swimmingly.'

'Swimmingly, huh?'

'That's right; swimmingly.'

'And the baby's okay too?'

Carl smiled and said, 'James is absolutely perfect.'

'Good,' said Kevin, beaming all over his face. 'Thanks for leaving me that note, Dad... and for calling to update me... and for coming back here to pick me up.'

'No problem, son,' said Carl. 'I'll be out in a couple of minutes.'

Oscar appeared in the doorway behind Kevin as Carl went into the master bedroom and closed the door.

'Your dad sure picks his moments, huh?' Oscar remarked, as he zipped up the front of his trousers.

'No kidding,' said Kevin. 'Listen, man, I just realised I haven't thanked you yet.'

'I think _I_ should be the one thanking _you_,' Oscar giggled, 'given what was happening at the time your dad was barging into the house and yelling the place down.'

'I mean for everything you did for me downstairs,' said Kevin.

'I didn't do anything,' said Oscar. 'Did I?'

'You certainly did!' said Kevin. 'You found the note and you stopped me from rushing out of the house just before my dad called with news, and you made me laugh about newborn Jessica and you shared your feelings about being a big brother with me, and you... well, you just kept me from going crazy, really.'

Oscar smiled and said, 'You're welcome.'

When Carl re-emerged a few moments later, he found Kevin and Oscar kissing each other tenderly but zealously in the doorway of Kevin's bedroom. He recoiled slightly, but quickly checked his facial expression as Kevin and Oscar drew apart and turned to look at him.

'Um... Oscar's here, Dad,' said Kevin. 'I don't know if you realised that.'

'We'd better make a move now, Kevin,' said Carl. 'We'll give Oscar a ride home.'

'Thanks,' said Oscar, 'that'd be really great.'

Carl nodded, then he averted his gaze and made his way downstairs. Kevin frowned slightly, and bent to pick up Beth's overnight bag. Oscar giggled and jabbed Kevin in the ribs; Kevin smiled, then he followed his father down the stairs.

* * *

Carl brought the car to a halt just outside the Venkman house, then Kevin and Oscar jumped out of the back and hugged each other in the middle of the sidewalk.

'Let me know when I can come and meet James with Jandro and the rest of the gang,' said Oscar.

'Of course,' said Kevin. 'And thanks again for... well, everything.'

Oscar smiled, Kevin smiled back at him, then they kissed each other. Carl averted his eyes from the rear-view mirror, in which he had been watching them, and stared into his lap until Kevin climbed into the passenger seat beside him.

'Okay, Dad,' said Kevin, 'let's roll!'

As the car pulled away from the kerb, Kevin looked into the mirror and watched Oscar disappearing into his house. He frowned slightly.

'Oscar could've come with us,' said Kevin.

'What's that, son?' said Carl.

'To the hospital, I mean,' said Kevin. 'Oscar could've come with us to the hospital to meet James.'

'Um... yeah, I guess he could,' said Carl, 'but I didn't think to ask him.'

'Neither did I,' said Kevin. 'You were pretty certain about where you wanted to take him, though, weren't you?'

'How do you mean?'

'You said we'd give him a ride home – you were very definite about where we were gonna take him. Maybe I'd have thought to ask him along, if you hadn't been so decisive.'

'I just thought he probably wanted to go home,' said Carl. 'I didn't have some kind of hidden agenda – if he'd wanted to go somewhere else, or to come to the hospital with us, he could've told me and I'd have been happy to oblige.'

'You're not the easiest person to approach with an amendment to a plan, you know,' said Kevin. 'Particularly if it's a plan you came up with yourself.'

'I don't know what to tell you, Kevin,' said Carl. 'Like I said, I'd have been happy to drop Oscar off somewhere else or to bring him along to the hospital, but no one said anything about it, so...'

Kevin grunted non-committally and folded his arms. Carl cast him a sidelong glance.

'Do you want to go back for him?' Carl asked.

'No,' said Kevin, 'it'd be really awkward now. Just don't worry about it, Dad – I know you didn't have a hidden agenda. I think I was being a little unreasonable just now – I'm sorry.'

'That's okay, son,' said Carl.

There followed a few moments of silence.

'Me and Oscar are for keeps, you know,' said Kevin. 'As in, forever.'

'Oh,' said Carl. 'Don't you, er... don't you think you might be a little too young to know that just yet?'

'We're for keeps!' Kevin snarled.

Another few moments of silence ensued.

'Kevin, I know I haven't always been the best dad in the world to you,' said Carl, 'and I just want to reassure you that I _have_ learned from my experiences.'

'Dad, like I said on the night Mom told you she was pregnant, there's no point thinking things like that – like the _first_ half of what you just said, I mean. James is the one who matters now, and I know we're both gonna love him more than we can even imagine.'

'I don't think a shortfall in _love_ has ever been my problem.'

'Too much love will kill you, just as sure as none at all,' said Kevin, smiling slightly.

'Yeah, I guess that's true,' said Carl.

'Let's not talk about this anymore, Dad,' Kevin said with a sigh. 'We're here right now, and James is here right now, and he really is a new start for our family in so many ways, so... yeah, let's just focus on that.'

'Sure thing, son,' said Carl. 'It's true what everyone says about you, you know – you're a dead cert to be the best big brother in the history of the world, and that's not only compared to crappy big brothers like me!'

Kevin smiled and said, 'Thanks, Dad.'

* * *

A short time later, Kevin and Carl were standing by Beth's bedside in a hospital ward. James was dozing in Beth's arms, while Kevin stared down at him with an expression of utter reverence.

'How was your last set of obs, honey?' asked Carl.

'All perfectly normal,' said Beth. 'Judy said she'd hardly know I'd been giving birth barely an hour before, except that _she_ was the one with her fingers inside me... not that she put it quite so crudely, of course. Kevin, sweetheart, are you okay?'

Kevin's mouth had dropped open and tears were pouring down his cheeks. At the sound of his mother's voice, he blinked, swallowed hard, and then nodded.

'I just can't believe this is really happening,' said Kevin. 'I have a little brother – I still can't quite take it in. Is it okay if I hold him for a while?'

'Of course,' said Beth.

She passed the baby into Kevin's tender hands. Kevin's eyes filled with tears again as he gazed down at his brother.

'Hi, James,' said Kevin. 'Do you know who I am? I'm your big brother. I'm going to take really, _really_ good care of you, bro. Oh my God, Mom, I already love him more than I can put into words!'

'I know exactly how you feel, darling,' said Beth.

'I want to take him for a walk around the ward,' said Kevin. 'I'll be really careful with him.'

'I know you will, Kevin,' said Beth. 'Go ahead and take him for a quick wander – I'm sure he'll like that.'

Kevin carried James towards a large window at the far end of the ward, talking softly to him all the while. Carl and Beth both kept their eyes trained on their two sons, but they wore somewhat different expressions.

'Most teenage boys don't really want baby siblings, do they?' Carl remarked.

'You mean _you_ didn't,' said Beth.

'Not _only_ me!' said Carl. 'It's a well documented phenomenon, Beth – I've read all about it in those women's magazines of yours. Kevin's pretty... unusual in some ways, don't you think?'

'He certainly is, and I'm quite pleased about it!'

'So am I – that's what I'm saying.'

'You should say it to _Kevin_,' said Beth. 'I think he'd really like to hear it.'

'I'll bear that in mind,' said Carl.

Beth thought for a moment, then she said, 'You know being _gay_ isn't unusual, right?'

'Of course,' said Carl. 'I wasn't talking about that.'

'Good,' said Beth.

'Do you know what Kevin told me in the car?' said Carl.

'Well, surprising as this may seem,' said Beth, smiling slightly, 'no, I don't.'

'He said him and Oscar are for keeps. As in, forever.'

'I'm very glad to hear it.'

'I just think he's a little too young to be so sure about something like that,' said Carl. 'I mean, forever's a long time, right? Don't you think Kevin and Oscar might be sick of the sight of each other after they've gone traipsing all over Mexico together for six months?'

'That's what you're hoping, is it?' said Beth.

'No!' said Carl. 'I'm just wondering how Kevin can be so certain, that's all.'

'Sometimes you just know when something feels right,' said Beth. 'Or when it _doesn't_ feel right, of course. Those boys may have only been a couple for eight months, but they've been incredibly close for more than five years. A bond like that doesn't just go away, Carl.'

'No, I guess not,' said Carl. 'But I still think Kevin could be wrong about the whole thing – plenty of people are absolutely certain they've found their soulmate and then a couple of years later, they've had a kid with someone else and they're about to marry _another_ someone else!'

'You definitely got _that_ from one of my magazines!' Beth said with a laugh.

'More than one,' said Carl.

'Well, if Kevin and Oscar ever _do_ break up, you'll have to be very careful not to gloat about it,' Beth advised.

'As if I would!' said Carl. 'Certainly not in front of Kevin, anyway. I'm going to be nothing but ten-out-of-ten supportive to _both_ our sons from here on out – I really hope you believe that, honey.'

'Of course I do, sweetheart,' said Beth, smiling and squeezing his arm. 'After all, we both have the best two reasons in the world to be the best two parents we can be, for keeps.'

They looked over to the window, where Kevin and James were silhouetted against the Manhattan skyline. Kevin inclined his face and placed the gentlest of kisses on top of James's bald head. Carl and Beth both smiled.


End file.
